Whatever It Takes
by Breannlt
Summary: Summary: It was just a normal day at the cave, until The Flash runs in saying Wally is missing that is. But what happens when Wally is actually kidnapped, what does this guy want Wally, and how will his being gone affect the team?But Wally will do whatever it takes to survive, and keep everyone safe. Please read I have got great plans for this story. Set in season 1. so Richard Gra
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Kid Flash/Wally is 15, this is based on season one. For your information; okay I know Wally is really not abused in DC Comics or the T.V show, but I just find it so addicting to write about! But if you don't like it please don't read. **

Chapter 1

It started off as a normal day until Flash came running into the cave hysteric. He was speeding throughout the cave making a mess everywhere.

Kaldur watched the hysteric speedster "Can we help you with something Flash?" He asked politely.

Flash stopped momentarily "Anyone seen Wally?" Then started the search again. They all shook their heads or murmured "No."

Kaldur sighed "When did you last see him?"

Flash stopped looking thoughtful "Let me see,...we had just finished a battle with Captain Boomerang..."

Flashback **(excuse the pun)**

"Woah!...watch it Boomerang your going to mess up my beautiful face." Kid Flash said narrowly missing a hit in the face with a boomerang. He ran right at Captain Boomerang while he was busy dealing with the Flash and hit him head on.

It knocked Captain Boomerang against a wall throwing him unconscious. Kid Flash smiled cockily "Oh ya who got the bad guy, I did!" Flash smiled at his nephew and rolled his eyes. The wind had started to pick up which caused a newspaper to blow in Wally's face "Awe that completely killed the moment!" He whined as he looked at the paper.

Oh no, no, no, no! He thought, and he paled visibly, he threw the paper away from him and ran off. Flash looked at the paper on the ground and picked it up wondering what scared his nephew, on the front page was a picture of Wally's father. It read: Rudolph West released from prison after being charged with child abuse of his son, Wallace West. While interviewed all he had to say was this "I have changed, I'm a new man and I'm going to get my son back."... Flash put down the paper. He thought Wally needed some time to cool down, so left him. Soon Flash went searching for him when he didn't come home, so he went to the cave to look there.

End flashback

Flash told the team all of this but left out why Wally's dad was in Jail. The team had listened intently but looked confused afterward.

Artemis stared at Flash "Why is Wally's dad in prison, anyway?" Robin already knowing the answer sunk down in his chair. Flash looked at Robin for help, but Robin just shrugged. Flash sighed, he knew Wally wouldn't want them to know but he hoped it would inspire them to help, might as well get it over with.

"Wally's dad was in prison for abusing Wally until he was 12 years old." Flash mumbled out and looked at the team.

Kaldur looked down, Artemis had her arms crossed staring at the floor in anger feeling guilty for not seeing this, Superboy had his fists clenched in anger, Zatanna sat there and shocked, so many questions popping into her head. M'gann shook her head "All those scars...I thought they were from battle." She put her head in her hands and started crying.

Flash sighed "Will you help me look for him?" Kaldur nodded and proceeded to search, followed by the rest of the team. Each going off in another direction to expand the search.

* * *

"Ugh my head." Wally groaned, he looked around. The place was cold and damp and it looked like a hospital, white walls, white floors, light green curtains that could surround him giving him privacy if needed, and a sterile smell. But the only difference was instead of a bed he was on a metal table that forced him to be in a standing position. His hands were bound to the table by a metal band, same with his legs. He tested them, vibrating his molecules but he was not making progress. This isn't going to be good, he thought.

He was immediately on alert when the door opened, then the Joker walked in wearing a doctors uniform. Kid Flash was surprised to see this Gotham villain but glared "They arrest people who are impersonating doctors." He growled at the clown. The Joker grinned "I wouldn't be making your captor mad if I were you."

He snorted "Your already mad." Joker held up his finger to argue but let it drop down "Hmmm...your right." He laughed hysterically "Oh you are so much more fun than the Boy Wonder, never really gave much of a show if you ask me!"

Wally rolled his eyes "What do you want Joker?" Joker brought out a crowbar.

"Since I love seeing fear in your eyes, I think I will tell you my master plan while we play my little game." Joker sneered, Wally glared at him, this will be his least favorite game by far.

Wally tried to prepare as Joker swung the crowbar at his side, Wally grunted in pain as ribs cracked, but luckily none broke. He had a feeling his luck would run out soon.

"Now here's the plan, I use you to lure Boy Wonder, he comes but by the time he gets here you are dead, that way I break his spirit and body." Joker grinned and cackled at his plan

"It will never work." He was worried his friend would come after him but be knew Robin would suspect it and be prepared. Joker smiled "Won't he want to save poor Wally, yes I know your identity but that's all I'm afraid." He sighed dramatically "You're very hard to find. All I found was your name and school, very disappointing I'll find more later." Joker sighed and rolled out a video camera "Now say hi, because we are going live right now!"

* * *

"We are getting a message from an unknown source." Robin told the team, everyone crowded around the computer, Flash ran in with a Batman behind him.

"No sign of him, did you guys find anything?"

Artemis mumbled over her shoulder. "no we didn't but we have a message, it might be something." Batman and Flash walked over while Robin answered the message.

Joker smiled at the team through the camera "Hello mini heroes! Are you ready to watch my little game show?" He moved aside to show Kid Flash, strapped to a metal table. Robin lowered his head, he knew how this would end he had played the game before.

"Oh no.."Flash's eyes widened as he saw who had his nephew.

Joker took the crowbar and went over to Kid Flash, he brought the crowbar down on Kid Flash's arm until he heard a snap. Wally bit his lip holding back a scream. "Don't come get me it's a trap he's just-" they watched as Wally was hit repeatedly over the head, causing him to let out a horrible scream but it died down as he was unconscious. "That's all folks! Afraid I'll have to come back when Flashy Boy is more cooperative, or not, I might just kill him." And the video was gone. Flash fell back in a chair and put his head in his hands. The team knowing he wanted to be alone left him while they went to search for Wally.

* * *

Wally had woken up, with a painful bump on his head. He saw Joker sitting near his metal bed looking at him annoyed "I guess no more videos for you, I'll just tell them your dead and they will come anyway." Wally noticed that while he was knocked out he had somehow been placed in his normal clothes, his mask was gone and everything.

Great just what he needed. He looked again he was in a short sleeve shirt with jeans, but wait short sleeve meant his scars were showing! He quickly glances down seeing the obvious scars, Joker followed his gaze and raised an eyebrow.

"Well I didn't do that , hmmm they would have healed up if they were from when you had your powers, wouldn't they?" He pondered "These must of happened before you got them." Joker grinned seeing Wally's discomfort. "Well only one explanation, you were abused just like me, oh don't glare I just recently found all your past records so I know, but it's obvious anyway. Well I guess we are just alike now aren't we? Yes my father abused me too, poor little Wally just wanting to be loved. How sad for us both but don't worry I've had a change of heart, that's what I'm calling it anyway."

Wally glared "I am nothing like you!" Wally snapped.

Joker grinned "You would have made an excellent villain, still would. Okay this is my little change of heart, how about this, you become a villain and I let you live."

**I don't know if I should keep this story or not, so if you like it review! I don't want to delete a story someone likes but I don't know if you don't review so please do.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Wally glared "No, never!" Joker left but came back shortly with a newspaper in hand "If I let you go and you return home what would happen! This man-" he pointed at the picture of Wally's father in the paper "Will do whatever he can to get you back, kill your uncle even. Going back would cause everyone you know pain but if you disappear with me they will think you are dead so there is nothing to fight for, everyone you love would be safe." The joker grins actually stating something reasonable.

Wally turned his head away "No I will not join you, I will go home and protect them myself."

Joker glared "Fine if reason doesn't convince you maybe this will." Joker went over to his "doctors" bag and pulled out a knife. He slid the blade across Wally's cheek drawing a line of blood, Wally moved away from the blade. "I will kill all of your little friends and family except your dad then you can suffer with him."

Wally knew he would kill if he got the chance but he couldn't kill superheroes "You can't kill them, it's impossible. They would lock you in prison!"

Joker laughed "Right...Okay new plan, hmmmm...I GOT IT! Ok this is it-" he jumps in front if Wally getting ready to explain "Because my original plan was to lure Boy Wonder down here, I'm going to use him-" Joker starts maniacally laughing "Him as blackmail to get you to join me. If you still don't or have any second thoughts I get to have my fun with him deal?! Oh I'm so brilliant!"

Wally glared "There is to many flaws it won't w-" before Wally could finish an exact replica of him came out from a dark corner, uh oh, he thought.

"Alright he is an exact clone of you except he only says what I tell him to say, so much better. But anyway, he goes in explains how he got away from me, asks to hang out with Bird Boy lure him down here I capture and torture him until you say yes. This way I get to have fun and get a little helper! Oh and the best part is they will stop looking for you when I kill the clone and leave it to find." Joker laughed hysterically.

Wally went through it in his mind it couldn't work, could it? "It won't work, Robin won't fall for it." He tried once more, then his clone spoke up. "Robin I need to talk to you about you know, my dad. It's private could you meet me later?" Crap, Wally thought, that was convincing.

Joker laughed even more "I saw that little glimmer of hope leave your eyes, you know it's hopeless to fight. Now I will be going to work my plans goodb-" joker was cut of by Wally.

"WAIT, if I say yes will you leave my friends and family out of this!" He pleaded.

"Hmmm..." Joker thought about this "Tell me how this is better."

Wally hated himself for this but had to protect everyone. "Robin has escaped you before, if he does this time it ruins everything. You get nothing, but if you leave him out and accept my offer you get more. You can even leave my clone body out so they stop looking for me, this is much better for you."

Joker thought even more about this he smiled "You got yourself a deal, but if you trick me I bring Boy Wonder down and make you watch everything I do to him. And you have to listen to EVERYTHING I say." Joker left cackling about the fun he will have.

Wally put his head down, what did he just do. Joker came back with a costume, it was white on right side black on the left. "Put it on, try anything funny and I kill Boy Wonder." Wally didn't want to risk his friends safety so did as he was told. It came up to his neck like a skin tight turtle neck, and down to his ankles and wrists. The only thing showing was his hands, feet and head. He got boots to hide his feet , the left boot was white the right black, making his boots alternate colors with the suit. Then the Joker handed him a domino mask, not his style but he put it on anyway, along with alternating gloves.

"You look good in evil!" The Joker smiled delighted with his choice "Now a name hmmm...PERFECT, the Prince of Spades."

Honestly the name wasn't as bad as Wally expected but really. "Really Joker that is so stupid."

Joker glared "We could always get Bird Boys opinion." Wally sighed guess the names staying, at least he didn't have a stupid hat. As Wally was walking away Joker put a hat with little cotton balls on the end on his head. Wally sighed, spoke too soon.

Wally yanked it off his head "OH NO I will KILL MYSELF before you put a hat this stupid on me!" Joker sighed "Fine." He grumbled. "You looked stupid anyway!" The Joker stuck his tongue at Wally.

Joker looked at Wally carefully. "The costume changes your appearance but your hair...nope we will have to color it." Wally looked at him slightly surprised, he was hoping he could use that to his advantage in some way to help him escape this, but now he wouldn't look anything like himself. Joker pulled out some strange looking hairspray

"This is my own formula of hairspray, it can color your hair for 6 months at a time without coming out but then you have to reapply it." He cackles. "Brilliant creation isn't it?! This will make your hair brown, and completely unnoticeable!" Wally groaned as the strange stuff was sprayed into his hair, it smelled horrible but by the end of it he looked like a natural Brunette with green eyes. It was then Wally finally realized how permanent this arrangement could be. "Your voice I can leave you will look different enough they will think it was a mere coincidence,"

Joker finished and pushed Wally flat on the wall and put Wally's clone hooked up on the table he had been in just moments ago. "Now Wally this is where I murder you so they don't come find you, then I will discard the body leaving it for them to find. And for the fun of it I put it on a two way chat so you can hear the screams from your teammates when you die. And remember not one word or they die then we would have a delightful massacre." Wally was just glad it was the clone dying and not him, but he was not looking forward to watching himself die, it was...wrong. He watched as Joker set up the the two way messaging and began the show.

* * *

They had searched all night they had all finally met up at the cave, in about an hour the sun would come up. Robin saw the video chat button flashing, "Guys it's another message!" Once again everyone crowded around the computer including Flash and Batman, who had just arrived after searching.

Joker appeared on screen "Hello Ladies and Gentleman! Welcome oh I see Flash and Batman are there oh goodie!"

Batman like always got down to business "What do you want Joker?"

The Joker grinned "Well I thought you would like a trade, Bird Boy for Flash Boy!" He stepped out of the way revealing a beat up clone Kid Flash, but they didn't know it.

"Ugh d-don't do it!" Fake Wally moaned

"Shut up your ruining it!" Joker screamed and pulled out a gun shooting "Kid Flash" in the leg. The clone was very convincing, it screamed in pain making shivers go up everyone's spine.

Flash just tried keeping cool so nothing bad would happen.

"No." Batman said to the Joker calmly.

"I want to have my fun with him so if I don't, I guess I can watch him suffer through losing a friend." Joker loaded the gun and shot "Kid Flash" right in the chest.

"WALLY!" Flash screamed, "Kid Flash" started coughing up blood. He looked right up at the camera as of to say goodbye, the life left his eyes and his head drooped to the side as he died.

Joker laughed manically "That was fun!" And turned off the camera.

Flash looked ready to kill, Batman was shocked he never expected Joker to do that. He liked to play with his victims first, not just kill them. But he kept his calm face, he looked over the team they all had looks of sadness or anger. (Except M'gann who was full out crying into Conner)

Flash got up and took a deep breath Batman looked over at him "Calm down, do not resort to violence it's what he wants." He put his hand on Flash's shoulder.

Flash pulled away "DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, My nephew who was practically my son was just shot to death. If it was Robin you would be out to kill." Flash growled and looked away shaking his head.

Batman knew he was right, but he couldn't lose it in front of the team. Batman sighed "Everyone go home, you will all need to rest."

Artemis spoke up "How are any of us going to sleep when a teammate was killed right front of us."

Batman sighed again "Black Canary will come in to help everyo-" he was cut off by Robin.

"Batman, Black Canary can't fix this one. Something's up and I'm going to figure it out." Batman knew Robin was right about both things, therapy probably wouldn't work and something was different about all this. Everyone went off to cope or figure something out.

Batman was leaving when he looked to see Flash sitting in a chair looking at the floor. "Flash I'm not trying to get your hopes up but something is wrong with this whole picture. Don't give up so quickly." Flash nodded and left to tell Iris.

**For just beginning this story I'm pretty happy with the results of the first chapter, I would like to thank the reviewers for chapter 1. I dedicate this chapter to you :) hope you liked it! Review ideas or opinions.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Wally had slid down the wall right after he had seen himself die, he had heard his uncle scream him name. His scream kept haunting Wally, he watched as Joker had the goons deliver the clone body to Mt. Justice as a present.

"Now Wally since they will stop looking for you after this, I will start your helping me immediately. Your already in costume so, I need you to break into Star Labs and get a special gas to make my new laughing gas."

Wally knew how to hack he learned from Robin, Batman had forced him to learn stealth. This was easy but he didn't want up do it. Joker saw his hesitation, "I could get one of your friends to do it instead."

Wally sighed "No I'll do it."

Joker laughed "You will need a new personality so they don't suspect. Just say what I tell you to say, that will work fine then I will teach you about your new self." Joker said handing Wally a ear piece. "Oh and I knew my threat wouldn't work for too long, so I put a special electronic virus on your clones body. When they touch it they become infected, so I can turn the virus on or off at a push of a button. But too much exposure can kill them so you will have to obey me or I kill your friends."

Wally put his head down, the Joker thought it all through this time, he was trapped. "Prince of Spades you better get going daybreak is in about 30 minutes." Wally sighed and took off he arrived in Star Labs quickly when he heard the Jokers voice in his ear. "Only use your powers if necessary, just make it look like your a very fast human not a meta." So pretty much Wally had to bump down his powers to really fast human, great.

Wally had quickly got the gas and started to head out, when he heard Robin. Crap, he thought he heard Joker again "Calm yourself don't let them know who you are, only say what I tell you to say."

Robin stood 5 feet in front of him, luckily Wally looked so different from his old costume and hair Robin didn't recognize him. "Ok man, we've had a rough night, just give up and let us send you to jail." The rest of the team soon stood by Robin.

Wally said exactly what he was told to. "I do not give up."

Robin looked him over "New guy, who are you anyway?" Wally started getting nervous Conner was looking at him like he knew something.

"I am the Prince of Spades, and I suggest you get out of my way-WHAT!" He whispered to his ear piece "I am not saying that!"

Joker laughed "But if will make it SO much more fun...for me! But if you're sure then I will just press this button and-" Wally cut him off "No. Fine I'll say it."

The team looked at him like his head had just rolled off.

Wally sighed it was never simple, "Excuse me, I was talking with my...master. Now if you please I will be taking this back to him."

"That gas it's used to make laughing gas, and the costume and name...you're working for the Joker." Robin glared in anger.

Wally smiled sadly he missed his friends already, now forced to be his enemies. "Wow how long did it take you to figure that out?" He laughed playing the part convincingly to protect his friends.

"Well we might have only made you cry but we have problem with the Joker so..." Artemis snarled and kicked her foot towards his face, Wally dodged it easily.

Aqualad walked forward "We must not take our anger of the Joker out on him, he might not know what he did."

Wally hated saying this to his friends but he had no choice. "Aww are you going to cry about your dead friend, don't worry you will see him again he's on the front step of ." Miss Martian looked at the others wide-eyed and started to cry. While they looked at each other in shock he ran away into the darkness.

* * *

They had all gone rushing back to the cave when they heard this. M'gann was the first there she started crying when she saw him, the rest of the team got there and the boys picked up his body and went inside.

Zatanna comforted M'gann while Artemis watched the boys take Wally to the med bay, everyone knew he was dead but they just put him there until they got a place for him. Everyone went in and said their goodbyes, by the time it was over everyone had touched the clone putting Jokers plan into motion.

He entered Joker's hideout seeing the Joker sitting in a chair petting a white cat, while smiling evilly. "Yes Fluffy our sidekick has made a lot of progress on this last mission." the Joker stood up pushing the cat off his lap, it hissed at him and ran off. The Joker looked at the cat as it ran off, "Fluffy? oh well I found him on the streets, easy come easy go." The Joker took the gas happily, the assessed Wally.

"Well someone looks unhappy from their first battle, and even after you succeeded in making the green girl cry!" The Joker laughed and Wally clenched his fists, and ran at The Joker not thinking. Joker apparently thought ahead and moved out of the way causing Wally to miss by a hair. A few guards quickly ran into the room restraining Wally. Joker walked over caressing the button that could easily kill Young Justice, "I wouldn't suggest doing that again." He laughed. "Or I'll just kill them so you don't have to worry about them." Wally looked at the Joker hatred burning his eyes, he struggled against the guards trying to get to him. Joker glanced at Wally and clicked his tongue in disapproval, in the blink of an eye he backhanded Wally, splitting his lip. Wally grunted in pain and winced wanting to rub his stinging cheek but not able to move.

"Take Prince to his room, I think he needs a time-out." The Joker cackled as Wally was drug out of the room.

Wally growled as he was harshly thrown into a room and locked in, he looked around and almost puked. The room was clean and nice, but yet it made Wally sick at the sight. It was modeled after the Joker, the wall color was a dark purple and the carpet was a throw up green. The bed was a king sized bed with purple pillows and a purple comforter with puke green sheets and throw pillows. There was no windows and his dresser and closet was even a deep purple with green accents. He couldn't tell if he had walked into Daphne from Scooby Doo's room or just a sick style from the Joker. He turned around taking in the room and gagged as he saw there was a fireplace and above the mantel was a big portrait of the Joker, yup definitely a sick style from Joker. A simple purple armchair rested near the fireplace. It was the nicest room he had ever been in but he hated it, it did nothing but remind him of the choices he had made and the people he had hurt. What really scared him about the room is that he had a room, it made the deal he made seem so much more real...and permanent. He sighed as much as he hated to say it he should be grateful he got an actual room and not a moat infested with alligators or something. Wally decided to get some rest for now and walked over to the big bed pulling back the covers, he snuggled into the the rather comfortable bed and quickly drifted off to sleep.

**Hey guys! Like the story so far? Any suggestions, opinions, what you want to see? Well if you do review!**

**Now for the reviews for chapter 1 and 2: (this is my way to thank and acknowledge reviewers!)**

**Sassbrat: thanks! I hope you still think that! :D**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: Thanks! And well it was sort of mind control, I hope this story meets your approval :)**

** : I'm glad you like it! I guess you'll just have to read on and see ;)**

**lolzersgirl: Well I'm glad because I have every intention of continuing this story! :)**

**Mark in Orlando: I try to make it pretty intense. I'm happy you like it, here's more mores! ;)**

**numbuh13m: I will try to update once a week, is that soon enough? ;) thanks for the help, I'll try to remember that! :)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed I hope to get more feedback from you, and possibly new people? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The door to Wally's bedroom clicked then slammed open. "Good morning Prince!" Wally opened his eyes, rubbing the sleep out of them he sat up.

"My names Wally, not Prince." The Joker clicked his tongue.

"No you're Prince, if I call you Wally what was the point of me changing your hair and costume? There would be none! So you respond to Prince, you really should listen to your master." Wally sighed and looked at the Joker but nodded. "Yes master." His stomach growled hungrily.

"Is my helper hungry? That explains why the bruise it still there, if you do good on this mission I will feed you. Deal?" The Joker smiled showing his disgusting yellow teeth.

Wally looked up "what bruise?" He turned and looked in a mirror by his dresser. Sure enough a angry bruise covered his cheek where he was backhanded the night before. "What mission now?"

The joker smiled maliciously, "I need more of that gas, you're going back to Star Labs. And get going! And I may feed you when you get back." He tossed Wally his black and white suit and left, as Wally got dressed.

The team was sulking around no one really talking, Robin looked around at them all he sighed. "We should probably get this new villain into the database." The team nodded and Kaldur went over to the computer with Robin. Robin sat down and started typing.

"Okay name, Prince of Spades. Powers or Abilites?" He looked at Kaldur, Kaldur sighed and cleared his throat.

"Perhaps we should leave it alone for now until we get an actual battle with him." Kaldur suggested, Robin nodded and they went back to where the team was sitting, Kaldur followed him in.

Batman soon walked in and looked at the team. "The Prince of Spades has been tracked to strike Star Labs again." with that he left not wanting to pressure them to much yet.

Kaldur looked around at his zombie-like friends, Artemis and M'gann were watching a non-violent movie, Conner was tossing a ball at Wolf, Robin was keeping himself busy on his wrist computer, and Zatanna was reading a book. Kaldur cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"I know we all miss Wally-" almost everyone cringed at the name. "But if we don't keep going and try to keep moving forward he will have died in vain." You could see the impact the words had on the team, they looked at each other and shared some silent words. One after one they got up and looked at Kaldur awaiting his lead. He smiled. "We are going to go take out Prince of Spades and try to prolong your fighting as long as you can to ask him questions. We need to know how he is tied to the Joker." The team nodded and took off.

Wally had the gas in his hand ready to go back to the Joker, just as Kaldur stepped in his path. "We will not hurt you if you give up now." Wally smiled happy to see Kaldur was alright but looked at the team behind him. Joker started barking orders into his ear and Wally threw Kaldur out of the way.

"Move it fish boy!" Artemis and Robin looked at each other and attacked him simultaneously. Artemis focusing on fighting and Robin asking questions. Wally sadly but quickly focused on Artemis taking her down then faced his best friend alone as the teams waited Kals signal to show when to help Robin.

"Big bruise you got there, where did you get it." Robin started. Throwing kicks at him, which he dodged easily.

"I upset my Master, none of your concern!" Wally said trying not to throw punches and hurt him.

"Sounds like you'd better quit trying to please the Joker you just get hurt." Robin tried, seeing the other was not really wanting to fight.

Zatanna saw Kaldur give a signal and started a spell. "Sgel dna smra sih dinb!" She said and the Prince of Spades arms and legs locked to his sides and he fell over.

"We will bring him in for questioning." Kaldur nodded, and Conner picked him up throwing him over his shoulder. M'gann looked at the boy curiously. "Do you think we can get him to turn sides?"

Wally sighed and growled at her. "Go to hell!"

M'gann gasped, and Zatanna glared and did another spell. "Mih ecnelis!" Wally became silent, glaring at them all, he winced as Joker screamed at him in his ear. Conner winced his sensitive hearing hating the sound, sadly Joker didn't shut up anytime soon. "And I can't even activate the virus because you still couldn't move if she stays conscious, and I can't kill them yet! Now I have to come get you! See if I feed you now, Prince!" He was screaming. Wally looked down as his stomach growled loudly. Conner almost but not quite felt sorry for him hearing the entire thing. When they got to the cave Robin locked Wally down anyway possible and Zatanna finally let down the restraints and silence spell.

Batman walked in to start the questioning allowing the team to stay. "Now I'm going to ask you questions, you WILL answer." Wally looked down.

Batman started. "What's your real name?"

"Prince." Wally lied not wanting to hurt his friends.

"Why do you work for Joker?" Wally was about to answer when a loud crashing noise reached everyone's ears everyone spun around to see Joker standing in the doorway. No one dared to fight him without Batman's okay. He walked in laying his hands on Wally's shoulders causing him flinch and gulp.

"All the trouble you get into, Prince. I swear!" Joker laughed and plopped down next to Prince, deciding to you with their minds before leaving. "So sorry for the trouble Prince has caused you, Batsy! Trust me he will be thoroughly punished when we get home." Joker hissed at Wally. Wally looked down uneasily.

"Why do you have a sidekick, Joker?"

Joker cackled "to perform tasks I don't want to, of course! And here I thought you were smarter than that Batsy."

Batman's eyes narrowed. "Why him?"

Wally tensed under Joker arm that was just draped over his shoulder. "We are so much alike, he was perfect! He loves to laugh, I love to laugh. My father abused me, his father abused him! It was perfect!" Wally looked down at the mention of the last fact. Batman watched Wally's expression carefully then looked at Joker.

"It looks like you are doing the same thing, based on the bruise on his cheek." Wally didn't like this conversation and squirmed under everyone's looks but stopped when Jokers grip tightened, he winced slightly.

"I don't abuse my sidekicks, Batsy. You know that, he disrespected me. Don't tell me you've never backhanded Bird Boy?!" Joker asked surprised.

Batman growled "no Joker that's cruelty, there are other ways to deal with them."

"Well no wonder birdy boy runs the streets catching all the good people and sending them to prison! You aren't raising him right!" Wally's stomach growled loudly interrupting the conversation.

Joker glared at Wally. "Prince I TOLD you if you did good on this job I would feed you, so how do you think you did?" Wally stayed silent and looked down, embarrassed that everyone was staring at him but refusing to show it. "PRINCE! How do you think you did?!" Joker growled making Wally's attention snap to him.

"I uh..." Wally stuttered.

Joker glared. "Do you plan on ignoring your master's question? Do you need another punishment, Prince?" His eyes narrowed threateningly.

Wally gulped and looked down. "No Master, I don't. I didn't do well on this job..." Joker nodded.

"Wasn't that hard, was it? Well you said so yourself, maybe you can be fed after your next mission." Wally looked down, he didn't bother argue knowing it would only end in pain. "See Batsy?! That's how you raise a sidekick!" Joker stated proudly.

Batman leaned back studying them both. "You don't feed him? How is he supposed to keep up strength to do your jobs with no food?" Joker shrugged like it didn't matter. He arose from his seat, keeping his hands on Wally's shoulders.

"It's been fun, until next time Batsy, Baby Heros."

**Well thanks for reading guys, hope you are liking the story! Time for reviews!**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: Thanks! Yes I did use that idea from Teen Titans I hope that doesn't bother you, it was my favorite episode and I decided to incorporate it here. **

**eyes-of-sorrow3: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, hope you liked this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

"You're not going anywhere Joker, especially not with your new sidekick." Batman stood up.

The joker cackled and undid Wally's binds, forcing him to stand as well. "Who's going to stop me?!" Joker quickly threw down a ball that covered the whole room in green gas, Wally was pulled roughly from the room while he could hear Batman yelling at everyone to hold their breath.

Joker went outside to a helicopter flying above, he shoved Wally up the ladder and followed him inside. Joker cackled as the team and Batman ran out, he threw an explosive at them. Wally looked just in time to see it blow Artemis into the cave entrance knocking him unconscious.

Wally panicked "ARTEMIS!" Conner looked up hearing it he narrowed his eyes, he said something to Batman and both now looked in his direction. Joker cursed pushing Wally inside the helicopter.

"You idiot!" He screamed and backhanded Wally across the face. Wally fell to the floor from the force of the impact, he cried out in pain and say there dazed. The joker was irate, he wrapped his arms around Wally's throat squeezing tightly.

"You will learn you insolent boy! If I have to beat you bloody!" He growled but Wally couldn't hear him as his air was cut off and his vision went black.

After Artemis had woke up with only minor injuries, Batman called a meeting with them. Everyone filed into the room and looked at Batman, waiting. He looked at each of them.

"I have news from careful research and help from Superboy's hearing...I have concluded that, Kid Flash is not dead."

Everyone's mouths hit the floor, Artemis spoke up. "But we saw-"

"It was a fake, Kid Flash is alive but not under the best circumstances." Batman glanced at them.

"How so?" M'gann asked quietly she looked teary eyes.

Batman sighed. "He doesn't go by Kid Flash anymore, but now prefers Prince of Spades." Batman pulled up a picture. "We must assume the worst, he has switched sides because of a personal problem with his father he may want revenge and decided this was the only way to get it." Batman stated.

"B-but Wally would never betray us." M'gann started crying.

"We CAN'T be soft about this, he is a villain and you will treat him as such, take him down bring him in for questioning then send him to prison. We know he's dangerous now." Batman left the room, leaving a horror struck team.

"It's not true! I know he wouldn't do that!" M'gann cried.

Conner moved to comfort her he looked up. "He still cares, I heard him scream Artemis's name when she was hurt. He still cares."

Robin nodded typing on his computer. "He held back fighting with me, he rarely threw a punch. Something's up he wouldn't hold back if he was a villain even if he still cared."

Zatanna looked down not knowing what to say. Artemis, was fighting back her feeling she stood up. "Batman's right, he's not one of us anymore. We need to forget about him, he works for Joker and he deceived us. He's a villain, end of story." Artemis growled.

Kaldur looked around at them all. "As much as it will be hard to fight out friend, Batman is right we must treat him like a villain. But I feel something is more than it seems, I plan to look into it."

Robin shakes his head. "I know something's up, Wally left his tracking device on. He couldn't have forgot, I...I have his location."

"We will come up with a plan then attack, but no sooner." Kaldur nodded and say with the team to plan.

* * *

Wally woke up feeling sore, he looked around his vision slightly blurred. He blinked a few times making it clear up, he was in a dark room. Not his bedroom, he stood up then felt the pressure on his hands as they were chained to the wall. "What the-" the door to the dark room slammed open.

"I see you're awake." Joker smiled cruelly. "Now time for your punishment, for many things." Wally's eyes widened and he struggled against the restrains to no avail.

Joker took out a small knife, he cut Wally's shirt off. He grabbed Wally flipping him over making his back face the joker. "Now lets let the world know what you are." Joker smiled cruelly and started carving into Wally's back ignoring his grunts and occasional screams of pain. A little while later Joker stepped back to admire his work, he drooped the bloody knife to the floor. He grinned and got a mirror and held it behind Wally. "Look at it." Wally hesitated but looked over his shoulder, he refused to burst into tears at the words carved in his back. It was hard to read the words covered in blood. It hurt his eyes to look at it, mostly because it was true. The Joker grinned, "what does it say?"

Wally gulped and took a few breaths he stared at the wall in front of him, he whispered looking down. "It says Traitor..." Joker sneered.

"Louder."

Wally let a few tears roll down his face. "It says Traitor." He growled. Joker grinned, and clapped. He released Wally bound hands and looked at a guard. "Wrap up the cut and send the naughty boy to bed without supper." He cackled and left as Wally was dragged back to his room, roughly wrapped up and thrown into the bed. He sat on the edge of the bed away from the door. He groaned, he was hurt, and he was starving, he needed something to eat. He would never heal from all of this if he didn't eat, a few tears went down his cheeks from the pain of the word now carved into his back. He hated how they hurt him physically and emotionally, he never thought he would be a traitor. But he was, he couldn't deny it, he had betrayed everyone close to him to protect them. He had to suffer through it.

**Hey guys! :) how are you liking the story so far? Thanks for reading chapter 5! Here's the reviews:**

**Sassbrat: haha thanks, I'm trying to make it good.**

**eyes-of-sorrow3: ah we've got a Wally/Artemis fan? Of course I can! I personally love those two together. Adorable.**

**HonestlyLie: thanks! Well heres more, hope you liked it!**

**tsurara619: well this is what happens! Hope you liked it. I know Jokers just giving him enough to live, not enough to heal his cuts or anything!**

**guest: #1: haha thanks! Glad you like it, hope you like this chapter!**

**guest: #2: awesome happy to hear it! hope you like this chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**ATTENTION: I would like to apologize for the dark theme in the last chapter, I should have put a warning. I completely forgot. It seemed like some thing the Joker would've done, I apologize and take full credit for any discretion caused. If you have a complaint feel free to PM me and I will apologize again. Once again, I'm truly sorry and hope you continue reading.**

Chapter 6

Wally tensed as his door clicked and creaked open, he refused to look at Joker. "Haven't you punished me enough yet?" The Joker cackled.

"Apparently not if you can still move." Wally heard a laugh and it was cut off, Wally thought the Joker had maybe just lost the humor in it until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He spun around wincing slightly at the still clear pain in his back, the team was standing there staring at him. He looked for Joker, he was unconscious on the ground. Wally backed into the wall letting out a grunt of pain.

Artemis growled she walked over to him her hand gripping his shoulders tightly. "You're an idiot! You betray us! You decide to work with joker, even after you remember when Robin got hurt by him! And worst you let the people who cared about you believe you were dead!" She growled at him but surprised everyone as she kissed him hard on the lips, then she pulled away and angrily wiped away a tear. "Switch sides if you want at least you'd be alive but don't EVER fake your death you scared us." She made a quick glare and walked away from him M'gann patting her back as the rest of the team got over their shock.

"You're hurt, come with us and we won't hurt you Wally." Wally shook his head, the hair, the costume, everything, they still found out.

"No, you'll get hurt I-" he wasn't able to finish as the Joker started to rise. "ATTACK, YOU WORTHLESS BOY!" He screeched. Wally shook his head at the team and looked Kaldur in the eyes. "I'm sorry." He shoved Aqualad out of his way and started attacking his teammates, he went hand to hand combat with Robin and Artemis while trying to keep Zatanna busy so she couldn't spell. He was barely holding his own against them, he knew without energy he would be defeated. He was doing alright when Conner snuck up behind him wrapping his arms around his immobilizing him, he screamed in pain as his back was rubbed against Conner. He couldn't vibrate his molecules because of his lack of food, so he knew he was beat. A speck of concern hit Conner's face when he screamed, Robin went and knocked out Joker again.

Kaldur stood up, he looked at Wally then the team. "We will bring them in for questioning like batman said." Wally didn't struggle as tears of pain left his eyes, he let them detain him and push him back to the cave. Once again Wally was locked down to a table and Joker hauled off to be taken care of properly, Wally trued not to lean back into the chair and hurt his bruised and bloody back.

Batman walked in and immediately started hammering questions at Wally.

"Why did you leave the team to work for Joker?" Batman stayed calm.

Wally knew there was no point hiding his identity if they already knew. "I-I just did." This led Batman to start accusations.

"Was it because your father got out of prison and you wanted revenge?!" Batman threw his accusations, trying to get the truth.

"No! I-"

"Is it true you had planned with Joker to kill the man and he was willing to help-"

"No! I would never! I didn't-"

"But Joker wanted something in return, so you offered your knowledge of the heros and their identities!" Batman growled. M'gann started to cry from this accusation

"No! They are my friends I wouldn't-" Wally tried

"They WERE your friends! You couldn't take the memories of your father hitting you, you were weak!"

Angry tears slipped from Wally's eyes. "I could take it! I did! For years! Don't EVER call me weak!" Wally pulled against the binds angrily.

"Batman? Shouldn't you stop, that's a lot for someone to go through." Conner said trying to help Wally. Batman ignored him.

"You WERE weak! You couldn't handle it, instead of getting help you wanted to get revenge."

"The bastard is still alive! If I wanted revenge he would be dead!"

"I bet if I looked I could find hundreds of scars on your body, how could you look in the mirror knowing he did that to you and let him get away?" Batman pressed trying to make him admit the reason he joined.

"I-I didn't look in the mirror unless I had to and I let him get away regardless." Wally growled, he leaned back into the chair slowly wincing as he did. Kaldur stepped forward. "Batman, I ask in the deepest respect to continue later." Batman hesitated but nodded, and left the room.

Kaldur walked up to Wally carefully. "I know you are hurt, may I see?" Wally stiffened.

"You won't want to." He looked at Kaldur. "When did you guys want to help villains anyway?" He looked down.

Robin walked over to Wally. "We know you're not a villain Wally, we just haven't discovered what is holding you down." Wally looked up.

"And you never will, Joker will make sure of that." Wally looked down. while he was talking to Kaldur, Robin quickly pulled Wally's shirt up to access the wounds, his eyes widen. Wally eyes widen but he closes his eyes and looks away.

"Wally...you don't deserve this." Robin said firmly, Kaldur laid his hand on Wally's shoulder. "He's right."

"It's what I am, I deserved every bit." Artemis stepped forward looking at Wally angrily.

"Yeah, you are a traitor. But you can fix your mistakes by telling us why, Joker is unconscious, Batman's gone, so tell us. Why did you do it."

Wally looked down. "He threatened you, I had to. When you touched the clones body you got infected with an electronic virus, Joker can kill you whenever he wants." Looks away. "Unless I helped him, I never wanted to do it but I had to."

Conner broke Wally's binds, everyone looked at him slightly shocked. "I trust him. I believe him, he wouldn't have left it so easy to track him if he didn't want found." Wally rubbed his wrists and smiled at Conner.

"Thanks man." Wally pulled his shirt back down and stood up, his stomach growling loudly. M'gann perked up slightly.

"I can make cookies." Wally shook his head, but smiled.

"We have more important matters, such as how to get the virus out of everyone so I can get away."

Robin nodded and started typing in his computer rapidly. Wally rubbed his wrists and stood up. "Until then he has to believe I'm on his side and have turned to a villain. You guys will have to still fight me and make it look real."

M'gann looked sadly at him. "But Wally you are our friend, we can't just let you go back."

Wally smiled. "You have to for now. Don't worry beautiful, I'll be alright."

M'gann looked down "I-I don't want to but if ht will help you..." She nods agreeing to do it.

Artemis glared "This is stupid, but if you feel like this is what we need to do I'll go along with it."

Wally smiled and looked at Aqualad, Superboy and Robin for their support. Kaulder nodded and smiled, Conner grunted to say yes and Robin shrugged.

"Just try not to get maimed okay?" Wally smiled and nodded.

Robin started typing on his wrist computer. "But I'm putting in the files you're working undercover and have to be excused for any misdemeanors. You shouldn't get in trouble for protecting us, this should make it to where anything you do to make Joker believe you, you can be excused." He smiled slightly. Wally nodded and sighed knowing he was going back, but he was prepared and ready and he knew he would be alright. He grinned and leaned back in the bed he would make it out of this for his friends, for his family, for Artemis.

**Thanks for reading guys, please review with questions, comments or possible suggestions. Now for reviews.**

**Snowdevil The Awesome: yeah sorry about that, hope you still liked it then. :)**

**bluebug00: well here's the next chapter ;) hoped you liked it, thanks for reading!**

**ShamrockClover: Great! I'm glad you're loving it, I have no intentions of stopping now, so don't worry! ;)**

**Guest: I try to update once a week so I will! I'm happy you think it's good!**

**Thank you to the reviewers! Please no I am sorry for the surprise dark theme and am glad you still decided to review!**


End file.
